A. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses related to crossbows and more specifically to methods and apparatuses related to dampening the vibrations between a crossbow's stock and barrel.
B. Description of Related Art
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting, fishing, and for target shooting. Significant development of the crossbow has occurred to increase the force with which an arrow is shot, increase shooting accuracy, and to make the crossbow safer. In general, a crossbow includes a bow assembly and a trigger mechanism both mounted to a main beam. The main beam generally includes a stock, which the user holds when carrying and shooting the crossbow, and a barrel that is supported to the stock. A trigger mechanism, also supported to the main beam, holds the bowstring of the bow assembly in a drawn or cocked condition and can thereafter be operated to release the bowstring out of the uncocked condition to shoot or fire the arrow.
One problem with crossbows is that while firing them some users have inadvertently placed a thumb or finger on or near the barrel in the path of the moving bowstring, causing injury. To reduce this problem, it is known to provide crossbows with grip guards that extend outwardly from the stock and thus prevent users from inadvertently placing a thumb or finger into a dangerous position on or near the barrel. It is known to attach such grip guards as separate pieces to the stock. It is also known to form grip guards as one piece with the stock, such as by molding the grip guard with the stock. An example of a crossbow grip guard is provided in Pub. No.: US 2007/0028907.
Another problem with crossbows, especially given the larger forces they generate, is the corresponding large vibrations. These vibrations result in unwanted noise that is both too loud (as measured in decibels) and too long in duration. While some elements of the vibration problem have been addressed, such as vibration dampening arrow retention springs provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,061,339 and 7,455,059 and barrel cable suppressors, provided in Pub. No.: US 20012/0006311, additional improvement is desirable. One aspect of vibrations currently under addressed is the vibration that occurs between the barrel and the stock. Often the barrel is made of metal, typically aluminum or aluminum alloy, while the stock is made of another material.
What is needed, is a grip guard that both prevents inadvertent contact of the user's fingers with the barrel and reduces vibration between the barrel and the stock.